


Due South

by kuro49



Series: Worn Roads Ahead [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, deliciously-rumpled!Charles, gentleman!Erik, teen+ because there is a tease of a bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a gentleman when Charles attempts a seduction technique that involves philosophy. And of course, someone gets down on their knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it was sweet and innocent where one of them proposes... but nope.

He means to debate and talk grand philosophical ideals that have Erik intrigued. Instead, he states the obvious like it is something no one else has ever come up with in his drunken state.

"What makes us different keeps us alike, Erik…"

He tells him one night when he is drunk, out of his mind, the one time he really lets himself drink until he can't feel the tips of his fingers or the toes hidden in his shoes. The bottle in his hand is empty but his vision seems to be telling him otherwise.

Erik waits for him to continue, finish the thought that is still lingering in his mind, but Charles leans his head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

Erik is thankful because they are not in a bar. Charles' desperation is hidden behind closed doors of their one-night motel room and the empty bottles littering across the carpet will be the only proof they have lost control when morning comes. He pushes Charles on his back and wills him to sleep.

There is a soft moan that may have resembled his name before silence takes the reign from Charles' hands.

 

"You didn't take an advantage of me."

Erik stands up from lining the bottles and notes, Charles almost sounds heartbroken as he sits up straight in the centre of the bed.

"What do you take me for?" It hasn't even been two hours and the man is already awake. Erik nearly walks out of the room.

"Someone who takes and takes until there is nothing left…. A savage, I was hoping."

"…Well, I'm sorry to disappoint then."

Charles smiles, "I don't mind, I rather like the surprise." He licks his lips and there is no sign that he has been drinking himself into an early grave.

"But you want more."

"Who doesn't?" His eyes speak of promises, none Erik dares to make out loud. Charles only smiles, and smiles and smiles before he is kicking back the sheets.

He meets him halfway, somehow, and the distance between them hits a zero. His lips find his mouth and his fingers lace itself at the back of his neck.

"Come now, darling." But no, Charles never stops talking, even when the moment is perfect. He is still smiling when he rakes his nails down the front of his shirt. Erik bites back a soft groan when Charles murmurs in his ear next. "You can do better than this."

His knees hit the carpet and his lips mouth at the button, tip laving and tracing at the edge before he runs his tongue flat against the zipper, tasting metal like blood on his tongue.

"So won't you work your magic, Erik?"

The button pops, he has fingers tangled in his hair, and the zipper drags itself down.

And it's beautiful.

XXX Kuro


End file.
